Following the quick developments of our society in industrial and commercial fields, most people are always busy in their work and neglect their activities in leisure time. Fatness and all kinds of illnesses in connection with fatness ruthlessly attack many people. Fortunately, at the forthcoming end of the twentieth century, people have realized the importance of adequate leisure activities to Now. Now, there are various kinds of products developed and available in the markets to meet the needs of people in their leisure activities. Many of us would usually enjoy a weekend or other leisure time with our family by, for example, visiting some resorts in the suburbs. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a simple, light, and collapsible leisure chair which can be conveniently carried or stored and is comfortably soft for sitting indoors and/or outdoors, so that people can enjoy a soft and comfortable chair during their outdoor activities just as they do in their home.